


all is found

by lavender_tea_writes, LilacsAndLilies, madasazar, WaywardFairchild



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Co-Written, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Lists, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_tea_writes/pseuds/lavender_tea_writes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/pseuds/LilacsAndLilies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasazar/pseuds/madasazar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: 5 times Harley finds things that Peter lost and 1 time Peter found something Harley lost
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 27
Kudos: 233





	1. List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By: madasazar

Harley doesn’t like to poke into other people’s business, but when a piece of paper slipped out of Peter’s binder, he couldn’t help but open it after picking it up off the floor. Harley originally thought it was homework and was gonna give it back to Peter as soon as possible, but when he opened it, it was something not school related at all. 

At the top written in Peter’s neat handwriting and underlined with a squiggly line for emphasis was: _reasons why i like harley <3 _

Harley folded it back up. _It is an invasion of privacy, and I shouldn’t be looking at it._ However, curiosity got the best of Harley, and he opened it back up to get a better look. 

There were a multitude of hearts and exclamation points drawn around the actual list for emphasis. On the list there were twelve bullet points, and a few words within them were bolded or capitalized. Harley read through the first reason;

  * _HIS ACCENT_



Harley didn’t think that this was real. He knew that his accent made girls and guys swoon, but he didn’t think that Peter was one of them. Harley thought about Peter’s first reason before looking up to see that the rest of the hallway is mostly empty and realizing he should get to class. He scrambled to put the piece of paper in his backpack and left for Chemistry.

* * *

The teacher droned on and on about something Harley already knew leaving him incredibly bored; however, he couldn’t stop thinking about the piece of paper sitting in his backpack. When the teacher was turned away he quickly reached into his backpack and set it inside his book so it could look like he was reading the book and not the note.

Looking down he saw the next bullet point.

  * _harley has one of the prettiest AND hottest smiles i have ever seen_



Harley blushed and smiled softly. People didn’t really ever compliment his smile, and Harley has been a bit insecure about the slight crookedness of his teeth. Harley looked to the rest of the bullet points.

  * _he is by far the kindest person in the world. even when he jokes around he makes sure not to hurt anyone_


  * _he laughs at my stupid science puns when no one else does_


  * _he is really freaking HOT like 15 million degrees Celsius HOT._


  * _he is so smart and intelligent??? He is literally TONY w/out the “billionaire playboy philanthropist” part_


  * _he makes my heart do that thing where it hurts cause i know i could never have him_. :/



This note made Harley feel so giddy. Harley had never seen such nice things written about him, and it made him so happy. However, Harley knew that he wasn’t meant to see it, and he doesn’t want to make Peter feel bad.

“Mr. Keener?” Harley looked up to see the whole room staring at him. “Is there anything more important in the book than the lecture?”

“Uhh, no. Sorry Ms. Warren.”

* * *

At lunch, Harley walked into the cafeteria with Peter’s note in hand. He sat down next to Peter who was discussing something with MJ and Ned. MJ was actually listening to Peter intently.

“I really need to find that piece of paper.” Peter looked distressed. “It’s not so much that I need it, but if someone like Flash picked it up, they would make fun of me forever.”

Harley looked at Peter and then back down to the piece of paper he was hiding under the table. 

“I am sure you will be fine.” MJ looked back down at her book. 

“Yeah, I guess.” Peter looked at Harley who was looking down. “Hey Harls, have you seen anyone looking and laughing at a piece of notebook paper at all today?”

Harley didn’t know what to say as he was never really good at lying. “Uhh, no?” 

“You sure? That sounded like a question.” Peter sounded small and broken. Harley knew that Peter deserved to know the truth, but he didn’t know how to say it.

“Yeah, I am sure.” Harley looked away from Peter and back down to his meal. Suddenly, he wasn’t feeling hungry. “I need to go.”

Harley got up and walked away to go to the bathroom without even putting away his tray. He could feel his friend’s eyes on his back as he walked away. 

As soon as he was out of view of the cafeteria, he opened up the crumpled note that he was clutching in his hands. He looked back over it.

Harley needed to talk to Peter. He wanted to confess that he likes him back. After staring at the paper for a few minutes, he decided that he needed to talk to Peter.

When he was ready to go, he looked back up to see Peter staring at Harley with a few tears in his eyes. Harley opened his mouth to say something, but Peter cut him off.

“I knew something was up when you left the cafeteria.” Peter was quiet when he spoke, almost like he was scared Harley would say something. “I followed you out here to ask what was wrong.”

“Peter, I-“ Harley didn’t know what to say or how to apologize to Peter.

“I guess it turns out you were lying to me at lunch.” Peter paused. “And, now since the secret is out, you probably hate me.”

Harley decided to tell Peter the truth. “I don’t hate you Peter; I never would. I saw you drop the note and I went to pick it up for you.” Harley gulped. “I guess curiosity got the best of me, and I decided to open it to see what it was. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have invaded your privacy.”

Peter looked at Harley sadly. “Does this whole thing change our relationship? I still want to be friends even if you don’t like me back.”

“Peter,” Harley started to step towards Peter before he was cut off.

“You know what, I’m sorry. I know you don’t like me.” Peter started to walk off before Harley grabbed Peter’s arm and pulled him in close.

“Peter, I really like you too.” Harley grabbed Peter’s cheek and leaned in until the two boys were breathing the same air. Peter grabbed Harley’s arm that was holding him. “Is it okay if I kiss-“

Peter cut him off by kissing him. They stayed there a few seconds before breaking apart. They looked at each other in the eyes and quickly kissed again.

“I have been wanting to do that for a long time.” Peter bit his lip.

“Me too.” Harley held up the sheet of paper. “And I am so glad that I found this, or maybe we would still be pining after each other for the rest of our lives.”

“I guess.” Peter smiled softly and looked down at their feet. “But I was so scared it was going to be Flash or one of his cronies, and then they would be making fun of me for the rest of high school. As much as I was scared you found it, I could not be happier.”

Harley smirked and changed the tone.”Well, just because I found it, doesn’t mean I won’t make fun of you.”

“What do you mean?” Peter laughed.

“Well darlin’, I hear that I am hotter than 15 million degrees Celsius, which if I remember correctly, is hotter than the core of the sun.”

“Oh yeah, you are.” Peter blushed and grabbed Harley’s hand. “Anyways, we are gonna be late for class so let’s go.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @madasazar :))


	2. Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By: WaywardFairchild

Harley was working on his most recent project for school in the labs. Peter had been in the lab earlier when he all of a sudden had to leave to take care of something. Harley had the music blasting now that Peter was gone. He loved his boyfriend but sometimes he just needed to be in the lab alone so he could blast his music. Peter’s sensitive ears could not take the music loud and FRIDAY was programmed to turn it down whenever Peter was in the room or about to enter a room. It had only been a few minutes of the boy being away when he came back looking for something. Harley only realized this when the music went down to a quieter volume than it normally did. Peter looked all around his mess of a desk and sighed in frustration. Harley looked at him concerned as Peter rarely showed his frustration so he knew whatever Peter lost this time was something that he needed now.

“Need my help, Darlin’,” Harley asked. Peter looked surprised to see Harley still in the lab. He shook his head no though and went in search of whatever he had lost. Harley decided that he would just look around Peter’s workstation to see if he could find what he was looking for. Harley tried to figure out how Peter got anything done with his workstation being a mess. Harley sighed as he tied up Peter’s workstation for the boy. He was about to leave when he saw something red peeking out of the drawer. Harley looked around to see if Peter was in the room. He felt bad digging through his things but this item had caught his eyes. He opened the drawer to find a Spider-Man mask peeking out. Harley looked at it trying to figure out if it was fake or real. He looked at the mask and knew he was seeing the real mask. He tried to figure out why Peter had the mask. Was he working on Spider-Man’s technology for Tony? Was that why he knew Tony and was given the internship? How long had Peter known Spider-Man? Why hadn’t he told Harley that he knew Spider-Man or that he was working on his tech? Was Peter Spider-Man? Harley tried to think of the last one. It would explain a few things but his boyfriend would have told him if he was Spider-Man by now. Wouldn’t he? Harley ran out of the lab looking for Peter. Peter was in his room looking under his bed as if he would find whatever he was looking for under there. Harley saw the suit on his bed that was laid out as if the other boy was about to change into it before he realized the mask was missing. Harley’s thought all went to one question. Why didn’t he tell me that he was Spider-Man?

“Peter,” Harley said to get the other boy’s attention. Peter looked up and smiled at Harley before seeing the mask. His face turned to panic. Harley could tell that the other boy was trying to go through all the possibilities on what he could possibly tell his boyfriend about why he had the mask. 

“I can explain,” Peter said. Harley looks at the mask than at Peter. 

“Why do you have Spider-Man’s mask?” Harley asked hoping Peter would be forward with him. Peter thought for a minute before speaking.

“It’s not Spider-Man’s mask. It’s a part of my Spider-Man costume. I made it to look like his mask. I was planning on going to Comic Con as Spider-Man this year,” Peter said, not taking a breath as he said his excuse. Harley looked at him with his eyebrow raised. Peter realized his excuse wasn’t working. 

“I’m Spider-Man.”

“I figured as much,” Harley said. “The mask looks too genuine to be a fake and as much as I rather you just be working on his tech, I had a feeling that you were him.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I had a whole plan on how to tell you and it involved an amazing dinner on the roof with candle lights and our favorite music,” Peter rambled. Harley saw how worried Peter was and just smiled.

“I’m not mad. Upset that this was how I found out but not mad. I wouldn’t be mad if you weren’t planning on telling me. We have barely been dating. I understand that this was a huge secret for you and that the whole situation is huge for you,” Harley said. Peter nodded looking at Harley like he didn’t know what to say to the other boy. What could he say that would make this situation less awkward.

“Thank you,” Peter said. “You are the first person not to ask me a ton of questions or freak out on me.”

“Don’t worry I have a ton of questions for you tomorrow. I just figured if you were looking for your mask then you were about to go out,” Harley said. Peter nodded as he looked at the mask in his boyfriend’s hands.

“Can you do one thing for me?” Peter asked. Harley looked at him curiously. 

“Yes?” Harley asked.

“If Tony asks you how you found out, just tell him I actually told you. Tony and I had a bet going on how you would find out and I kinda want that lego set,” Peter said. Harley laughed as the other boy felt embarrassed. 

“Deal but you owe me for covering for you, Darlin’,” Harley said. Peter thought about it for a bit. 

“How about tons of Peter kisses?” Peter said. 

“I was thinking that I would choose where we go for our next date night,” Harley said Peter nodded as he went to take the mask which Harley held up over his head. Peter rolled his eyes. 

“Harley,” Peter said. Harley kissed his boyfriend’s cheek before he handed him the mask.

“Come back to me safe,” Harley said.

“Promise,” Peter said as he went to grab the rest of his suit. Tony found out the truth about how Harley found out but if anyone asked him, he lost the bet and Peter got the set he wanted. 


	3. Backpack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By: lavender_tea_writes

Over the past couple years of being Spider-Man, Peter had lost… a fair amount of backpacks. Tony had a tally running, but Peter hardly kept up with it. He often had to drop whatever he was doing to help out someone in need, it was his duty as Spider-Man. If that meant losing a couple of backpacks, it was worth it. 

His patrol had been pretty calm, which was unusual. The biggest issue he faced wasn’t someone in danger, but a cat stuck in a tree. Sure, it wasn’t all that urgent and Peter could have just let the fire department handle it, but they had far more important things to worry about. Plus, Peter loved cats, and they generally loved him back. So, naturally, he assumed he would be fine. 

He was wrong. 

His first mistake was approaching the cat too fast, which immediately made them lash out and scratch at him. Great. Now he would have to fix the suit.

Rethinking his approach, he held out a more tentative hand for them to sniff. Once they became accustomed to his scent, he pet their head, which they accepted. 

“Pretty kitty,” Peter murmured mindlessly and grabbed under the cat’s arms and pulled them closer to his body in order to swing them both down. The cat took that as an invitation to climb up on his shoulders and dig their nails into his suit. “This is fine,” Peter said as he clung to the branch, “This is a normal situation.” He cast a web to the branch above and let himself onto the ground gracefully, landing in front of the young girl waiting at the tree’s base. 

“Can you, uh help?” He asked her, kneeling and pointing to the cat laying calmly on his shoulder like a scarf. The girl stepped towards him and plucked the striped cat from his shoulders with practiced ease. This was definitely not the first time she had removed them from someone’s shoulders. 

The little girl took the cat into a tight hug and buried her face into their fur. The cat looked mildly unamused. 

The girl looked back up at him. She brought her hand to her chin and released it towards him. Oh. Sign language. Thank you. 

Peter put his hand flat in front of him and scooped it into his chest. Then, he gave her a swooping thumbs-up motion and pointed to his wrist. You’re welcome, anytime. The girl gave him a huge smile, and he swung off. 

Where had he left his backpack again?

* * *

Harley left his favorite coffee shop and turned the corner in the direction of Stark Tower. Peter would likely be getting back from patrolling soon, and Harley usually liked to be there when he got back, to help fix him up if he was mildly injured, or to just spend time with him if he wasn’t. 

He took a sip of his mocha and hummed in approval. Coffee was one of the things about New York that he hadn’t expected to be so good. Rose Hill didn’t have any fancy coffee shops, so all he could get his hands on was the swill the diner sold and whatever his mom was willing to buy him. 

Another thing he hadn’t expected to love about New York was just how much was always going on. The noise at night had been hard to adjust to at first, which led to more than a few sleepless nights, but he was now accustomed to the loudness and had grown to love it. The city was always so busy, there was always something weird happening. Just on his short walk from the coffee shop, Harley had seen a bunch of gum stuck to a subway railing in rainbow order, graffiti that was just the opening lines of The Bee Movie, a backpack stuck to a wall with webs, a posse of women walking down the street in a full frog costumes-

Wait.

Backpack on the wall?

Harley tore his eyes away from the frog-people and took a few steps back to the alley he had just passed. Right next to the Bee Movie script was a familiar grey and red backpack, stuck to the wall using Peter’s webs. 

Harley knew that Peter was not the best at keeping track of his backpacks, and that he was always upset with himself after losing one. Tony kept a tally running on the whiteboard in the kitchen, right next to the count of how many times Dum-E had sprayed someone who wasn’t on fire with the extinguisher. And Peter, no matter how much he said he didn’t mind, hated it. 

Harley set his precious coffee on the top of a dumpster that looked clean enough and took his pocket knife out. Carefully, he separated the webbed backpack from the wall. He did his best to pick the webs off the outside, and slipped it onto his back. 

“Peter, I love ya, but you’re so damn stupid sometimes,” Harley murmured to himself before grabbing his cup, placing his knife safely back in his pocket, and continuing on his route to the Tower.

* * *

Peter’s stride as he walked down the landing pad to the doors into Stark Tower could only be described as defeated. Harley stood up from his perch on the couch and went to the door to greet his moping boyfriend. Peter tore the mask off his head as soon as he passed through the doors. Harley reached out and gave him a small kiss in greeting.

“What’s wrong, sugar?” Harley asked, running his arms down Peter’s arms in an attempt to comfort him. 

“It’s stupid!” Peter said, “I had a great patrol, I helped get the cutest cat out of a tree, and their owner was this sweet little deaf girl and she looked so happy when I gave her back her cat and signed at her but that’s not the point! Point is that I lost another backpack! I went back to where I put it in an alleyway but it was gone! At first, I thought I had just checked the wrong alley, but then I saw that there were still some webs on the wall and it looked like it had been cut out-”

“Pete,” Harley tried to interrupt, but Peter continued his rambling. 

“So now because some asshole decided to steal my backpack, I need to get a new phone, textbooks, a new actual backpack and to top it all off I put the SI hoodie I was wearing today in there when I changed, so now some random person has an SI hoodie-”

“Peter,” Harley tried again.

“So I guess I’ll have to steal a new one from you, which might not be such a bad thing, but I do have to buy a new phone now! And this is the third backpack I’ve lost this month, May’s gonna be so upset she has to buy me a new one-”

“Peter Parker would you shut up for a split second and let me talk,” Peter stopped his rant at Harley’s harsher tone, and Harley continued, “I saw your backpack in the alley and took it down for you so it wouldn’t get stolen.”

“Oh,” Peter’s eyes, “Oh!”

Harley strode over to the other side of the couch, where he had set the web-covered backpack down when he had sat down, “Sorry darlin’, it was stupid of me, I shoulda known you’d panic when you couldn’t find it.”

Peter laughed, “It’s fine, Harley, you did nothing wrong. I’m just glad I don’t need to replace everything. That would’ve been a disaster.”

Harley let out a sigh of relief, “You wanna go get changed so we can watch a movie, sugar?”

Peter nodded and grabbed the backpack from Harley’s hands. He pressed a kiss to the other boy’s lips before saying, “I’ll be right back,” and heading down the hall to get changed. 

“You better not steal another one of my hoodies, Parker!”

“I make no promises!” Peter yelled back.

* * *

He had one of Harley’s hoodies on when he came back out. 


	4. Phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By: LilacsAndLilies

Harley leaned against the locker next to Peter's, waiting for the brunet to come. Harley's robotics class always ended a lot earlier than Peter's orgo class, and he always waited for Peter to come before they both walked to math together. They weren’t in the same class, but they were next door, and both boys eagerly took any time they could spend together. Harley hadn’t opened his locker in a year, but the lab classes required that backpacks stay in their lockers. This led to a lot of locker based Peter shenanigans.

Peter walked up to his locker, leaning in to press a kiss to Harley’s cheek while juggling his binders in his hand. He opened his locker, leaving his phone on top of the one next to him. “So how was class?”

“Oh it was fun.” Harley smiled, playing with a small yellow ball in his hand. “The teacher was talking about ways we can use better image detection for where our robot goes. Until now we’ve been using more basic sensors, so we’re taking it up a notch. The ball is something we were using for practice. How about you?”

Peter started rummaging through his locker. “It was fine, we kept working on our lab projects.” He sounded distracted.

Harley peered into Peter’s locker. “What are you looking for?” 

“My red pen.” Peter sighed.

“Just borrow mine.” Harley set down his backpack and pulled out a pen. “We have a work period today, I won’t need it.”

Peter beamed. “Thanks Harls!” He took the pen from Harley’s hand and slammed his locker shut, picking up his notebook from above his locker. He turned to look at Harley, who zipped his backpack closed before gesturing for Peter to start walking.

Harley got up and noticed Peter’s phone still sitting on top of his locker. He slipped the Stark Phone into his pocket before running after the brunet. Harley knew he should give Peter back his phone but his curiosity overtook him. Peter’s phone was coding to fingerprint and would open for Harley. Harley had regularly used Peter’s phone in the past and vice versa, but the last few days Peter had preferred to keep it near him. The brunet had been acting weird, looking at his phone when he thought Harley wasn’t looking. Harley knew Peter had nothing to hide, but the sudden secrecy was starting to become obvious. He knew he probably shouldn’t be looking at it but he and Peter practically shared phones at this point, each other’s accounts on the other’s phone. Peter never specifically told Harley not to look, he just didn’t leave his phone out in the open so much. There was nothing wrong with looking, right? It might help him figure out why Peter had been acting so strange for the last few days. Harley shook his head, focusing on Peter’s rambles about class, an easy smile on his face. 

When they reached class, Harley just squeezed Peter’s hand before they both walked into their individual classes. As soon as Harley got settled at his desk, he pulled out his own phone and texted Ned, who was in math with Peter.

* * *

_ Hey ned, if pete asks, tell him i have  _

_ his phone and will give it to him after class _

_ sure dude _

_ just don’t look at it _

_ why not _

_ uh, just cause? _

* * *

Harley smiled and shook his head. Clearly Ned was hiding something. His curiosity only piqued further. He slipped his phone back into his pocket as his teacher started taking attendance before leaving all of the students free to practice for their finals. As soon as the teacher sat back down, he pulled out Peter’s phone and unlocked it. 

The first thing he saw was a picture of the two of them asleep on the couch, curled up with each other, as the wallpaper. He smiled at the image that he knew Friday had taken. His phone had a matching photo from another one of their late night movie marathons. 

Next he looked through Peter’s recently opened apps and saw two things, a notes document and his messages. First Harley opened the notes to see a link. Underneath it, the words “Joke gift” were underlined. Harley debated if this was a good idea for a second before ignoring his conscience and opening the link. An amazon tab popped open for cowboy boots and a cowboy hat. Harley almost snorted. What was Peter doing buying a cowboy hat? He slid away the tab and opened the group chat. It was titled, TB birthday. TB? Harley scrolled through the people in the group chat, surprised to find everyone he knew. What were they planning without him? Who’s birthday was soon? 

Suddenly a thought struck Harley and he lifted his hand to smack his forehead. His birthday was next week. This was probably for him. Harley glanced up at the clock. Half of class had already passed, and he had done nothing besides snoop through Peter’s phone. He closed out the group chat, being cautious not to look at any of the messages. Then he pulled out the notes app from earlier and wrote a small message underneath the link. With a smile, he put his boyfriend’s phone back in his pocket and pulled out his notes for class, focusing on his work instead. 

When the bell finally rang for class, Harley jumped out of his seat and waited outside Peter’s class. He lazily held out the phone as Peter walked by. The brunet snatched it out of Harley’s hand. “Thanks.” He gave a sigh of relief. Then he narrowed his eyes at Harley. “Did you look at it?” he asked in an accusatory tone.

“What? No. Was there anything I should have seen?” Harley smirked. 

Peter nudged Harley in the side. “No. You know there’s nothing on there you haven’t already seen.”

The two started walking towards the front of the school hand in hand. Peter pulled out his phone and unlocked it to see the notes page open. Harley watched a look of fear pass over Peter’s face. Peter’s eyes scanned over the now purple link before pausing at the new line. “I love you, but please don’t buy me cowboy boots.”

Peter stopped and leaned over to kiss Harley on the cheek. “If I want to get you cowboy boots, I will. Besides, you have another gift. So don’t worry.” He grinned. 

“I’m not worried. I just don’t need another pair.” 

“Too bad.”

They kept walking in relative silence. Harley could tell Peter was thinking about something. “What’s wrong?”

Peter shook his head. “It’s nothing, it’s just… did you look at anything else?”

Harley shook his head. “There was a group chat open. But I didn’t look at any messages or anything. You’ve been kinda secretive recently, so I was worried, but I don’t wanna invade your privacy too much.”

Peter stopped again and turned to face Harley. “Oh Harls. I promise everything is fine. I- I guess you've already figured this out, but they’re plans for your birthday."

"Yeah, I figured. Sorry for ruining your plans." Harley began to apologize but Peter stopped him.

"You said you didn't see any messages, so it's fine. Don't worry about it, we'll still go on with our plans." He smiled. 

Harley smiled back, giving a light squeeze to Peter's hand. "Ok."

Their conversation switched to other things as they walked out the school doors and started on the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on tumblr @lilacsandlilies4  
> or on discord @LilacsAndLilies#4691


	5. Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By: LilacsAndLilies

"Harls, could you grab my phone from my room?" Peter called out from the bathroom. 

The two of them were running late for Ned's birthday party. After dating Peter for 6 years, Harley knew exactly how late Peter would show up to things. The brunet would always put off getting ready until the last minute and then run out the door and show up at least an hour late. Almost straight out of college Peter had moved out of his aunt's place. Without her around to make sure Peter was on time, the job fell to Harley instead. 

He left the tower over an hour before the party and came to Peter's apartment to make sure the other boy got ready on time. Still, for all of Harley’s attempts, they were still racing against the clock. Peter was still in the bathroom taking a shower.

"Where in your room?" Harley asked, making his way into the only bedroom in the relatively spacious apartment. For all of Peter's protests, Tony had pitched in and helped Peter get the apartment for his birthday. As such, it was in a pretty good location and was more than big enough for all of the junk Peter collected.

"On my desk." Peter yelled over the running water. 

Harley began making his way to the desk, his eyes scanning over the surface. He quickly found the phone and grabbed, turning around to continue to corral Peter out of the bathroom. On the way out of the room he found a small box hiding underneath a pair of pants hanging over the table. He stopped and moved the pants to get a better look at the box. He froze when he realized it looked suspiciously like a ring box. Was Peter planning on proposing?

He cautiously peeked out the doorway, making sure Peter was still in the bathroom. Then he grabbed the box and held it in his hands. His fingers twitched as he toyed with the idea of opening it. The ring box in his own pocket suddenly felt heavier. He had been planning this for so long, Peter couldn't propose first. Making up his mind, Harley flicked the box open. 

He gave an almost audible sigh as he saw a metal key resting where a ring normally would. Then the facts caught up with him. A key? Was Peter going to ask him to move in?

The water stopped running. Harley panicked and slipped the box into his other pocket. Then he casually strolled back into the main room. He could just bring it up later, or just never bring it up and put the box back when they came back. He would decide later. No need to say anything now and make them late.

Peter walked out of the bathroom, his hair was all ruffled and damp from where he tried to dry it. With the new shirt he was wearing, Harley was tempted to make them late for even more reasons.

Peter smirked. “Like what you see?” 

Harley loosed up, realizing he was staring. He lazily lifted his hand, showing Peter’s hand. “Not as much as I would like it if I saw you leaving this apartment and getting to the party on time. 

“Alright, alright, I’m going.” Peter lifted both of his hands in surrender. He began to walk to the door. Harley started to follow before stopping and turning to face Peter’s room. Maybe it would be better to leave it here. What would he use as an excuse then?

“Harls?” Peter called out, standing in the doorway. “What happened to Mr. We need to be on time?” He grinned. 

“Huh? Yeah... I’m coming.” Harley slipped his hands into both pockets, thumbing the near identical boxes. 

Peter walked over to Harley, putting a hand on the blond’s arm. “You ok?” 

Harley tried to come up with some excuse, some way to wave it off. Instead, in a split second decision, he pulled Peter’s box out of his pocket. 

Peter took a sharp breath. “Where’d you find that?” 

“Under some clothes.” Harley tried to sound nonchalant.

“I was looking for that. I thought I lost it.” Peter paused. “Did you look inside?” He lifted his head to look Harley in the eye.

Harley couldn’t bring himself to speak, so he just nodded. 

“Well then.” Peter held his hand out. Harley put the box in the other boy’s palm.

Peter flicked the box open and turned to stand in front of Harley. “Harley Keener, this is not a proposal. Not because I don’t want to marry you, but because I absolutely do. I know you’re the one person I want to spend my life with and I know we have no reason to rush. That being said, I did want to do something for you because if there is ever a day you don’t feel loved, then I’m doing this wrong. We have been dating for almost 6 years now, and every single day has been paradise. I’m happier with you and I need you a lot closer than you already are. I want to wake up with you every day instead of just most days, and I want you to be the last person I see every night. Most of all, I want to stop worrying about if I left something at your place.” Peter paused, a grin on his face. Harley couldn’t help but laugh at the statement. “So, will you please move in with me?”

Harley smirked. “Isn’t that a bit too much just to ask me to move in?”

Peter shrugged. “Maybe, but you know me, gotta overthink everything. Now answer the damn question.”

Harley pretended to think. There was never a doubt what the answer was, but there was no harm in playing along. “Hmm… I guess there’s no reason to say no.” He pulled his key ring out and slipped the key onto it. 

Peter sighed in relief and Harley couldn’t help but feel offended. “Did you actually think I would say no?” 

Peter gave him a sheepish look. “Well, no? But there was always the worry you know.”

Harley just grinned, pressing a quick peck to Peter’s lips. “I love you so much.”

“Love you too.” Peter grinned.

Harley glanced up at the clock on the wall before groaning. It was 30 minutes past the start time for the party. “We’re gonna be so late.”

“Not my fault this time. But if we’re going to be late, does it really matter how late?” Peter grabbed hold of Harley’s arm, gently tugging him towards the couch. 

Harley stayed steadfastly in his place. “No. It’s Ned’s birthday, we gotta be there.”

“But we need to celebrate. It’ll only be a few minutes.” Peter began to pout. 

“Nope. C’mon.” He grabbed hold of Peter’s hand, slowly intertwining their fingers. “Let’s go.” He began to drag Peter out the door.

Peter pretended to frown, but the ends of his lips curled up. Harley grinned, glad he found the box.

The ring box still weighed heavy in his pocket, but the thought was pushed aside at the memories of Peter’s speech. They had time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on tumblr @lilacsandlilies4  
> or on discord @LilacsAndLilies#4691


	6. +1 - Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By: WaywardFairchild

Peter had gone into their room to just grab his wallet. Harley had sent him into the room five minutes ago. Harley figured Peter got stopped by a phone call but instead he was searching the room. Harley set down his jacket. 

“You lost your wallet?” Harley asked as Peter was scouring the room for his wallet. They had reservations that they were going to be late for.

“I swore I just sat it down for a second and now it isn’t there,” Peter said. 

“I’ll check the living room and kitchen. Just recheck the bedroom and bathroom,” Harley said. Peter nodded as Harley went to go find his wallet. 

Peter knew they were running late again. Peter was looking through a jacket when a box fell out. He held up the box that looked identical to the one that he had given Harley a few weeks ago. Peter thought he would have gotten rid of the box as it was only for the key which was now on Harley’s key ring. Peter opened the box and froze. It was an engagement ring. Peter felt the air in his lungs disappear as he looked over the rings. He closed the box and placed it in his pocket as he moved to the dresser and found his wallet. 

“Found it!” Peter yelled to Harley. Harley came in and grabbed the jacket which had the ring as he led Peter out of the apartment.  _ Was he going to propose tonight or had he forgotten about the ring?  _ Peter thought. 

Getting to the restaurant, the two somehow made it with time to spare. Harley was the perfect gentleman when they got there. It was something that he had noticed. Peter kept on spacing out during dinner. Harley had to bring him back to the conversation. Peter thought about how much he cared about Harley. Harley’s teasing him about his silly list from years ago when they were still in high school. Harley had even written a list so Peter could tease him. Peter thought about when Harley found out his biggest secret and kept it hidden from even Tony. Harley made sure to keep that secret to this day. Something that Peter was grateful for. Harley respected his privacy no matter what. He recalled the time that Harley found notes on his phone but still didn’t look into what was actually going on. Peter was able to surprise Harley still on his birthday when he wore the cowboy boots for Harley. He was always able to find Peter’s stuff if it was a pen or a backpack or even just a key that Peter couldn’t find that he had planned to give to Harley. There were other reasons why Harley was the one but Peter just couldn’t stop thinking about everything Harley had done for him. 

“Peter?” Harley asked. Peter looked at his boyfriend and all he could think about was his response to the question that hadn’t been asked.

“Yes, Harley,” Peter said certainly. Harley looked at him confused.

“Were you listening?” Harley asked.

“Sorry,” Peter said, feeling his cheeks turn red.

“Don’t apologize, Darlin’,” Harley said, still confused about the response that he had gotten from Peter. “What do you think about the new apartment in Manhattan though?” They had been thinking about moving closer to their labs and offices so they had less of a commute in the morning.

“Harley, can we talk about something else?” Peter said. Harley looked at him confused again.

“Did I say something?” Harley asked. Peter looked at the menu though he had it memorized. 

“No, I just feel a little out of it today,” Peter said.  _ What if Harley was thinking about proposing tonight and he went to grab the ring and it’s not there?  _ Peter thought about the ring burning a hole in his pocket. Would it look bad if he didn’t tell Harley. 

“We can talk about anything else,” Harley said worried now. Peter smiled at him trying to reassure his boyfriend. The rest of dinner went well as Peter noticed Harley’s hand almost go into his jacket pocket multiple times. He thought he was good until Harley suggested a walk through Central Park. Peter tried to figure out how he was going to slip the ring back in Harley’s jacket and pretend to be surprised about the engagement when Harley stopped walking. Peter turned to see him looking for something.

“Lose something?” Peter asked.

“Just making sure I have my wallet,” Harley said. His smile didn’t match with his tone of voice. Peter pulled the box out and handed it to Harley. 

“I may have found it earlier and accidentally placed it in my pocket,” Peter said. Harley looked at the box than at Peter.

“You opened it?” Harley asked as if he knew the question.

“It’s why I said yes at dinner. I couldn’t stop thinking about it,” Peter said. Harley went to open the box and put the ring on Peter’s finger when Peter stopped him. “But that doesn’t mean I am going to say yes without you asking.” Harley smiled at the smaller boy.

“There are other ways to get me on my knees,” Harley said. He grabbed Peter’s hands though as Harley got down on one knee. People stopped as they watched. “I didn’t think that when I opened that note back in high school that it would ever lead to me here right now. We have been through so much since then with graduation, high school, and now planning our futures. I would never have expected that I would still be with you all these years later but you always seem to be there making sure that I know you won’t leave. You have been so great with everything that has happened and I can’t think of anyone that I would want to spend the rest of my life with. So will you marry me, Peter Parker?”

“Well duh,” Peter said as he pulled Harley up and they kissed. They did not hear the people who had stopped cheering to focus on each other to notice that they had grabbed a crowd. When they finally looked at each other they were both grinning as Harley placed the ring on Peter’s finger. They both walked home hand and hand talking about their future together. 


End file.
